I'd Lie to be Your Anything
by unarosaesunarosa
Summary: Harry wakes up hungry one night and finds someone playing guitar in the common room on his way to the kitchen. Who is she? Why is she alone? and why does her song glue Harry to the ground?


I betchya lie awake at night

A/N: Second song-fic and third fic, please read and review. I wrote this on a whim after listening to the song. Minor word changes to fit the Potter-verse. Review if you like.

Harry woke up in the middle of the night, hungry and thirsty. Groggy and tired, he decided to walk down to the kitchen to go fetch a snack. He walked down the stairs slowly, almost tripping on some couple, and a soft noise caught his ears.

It was a guitar, he had heard one once at a festival. They made beautiful sound, but not like this. This sound was very different, he wondered who was playing.

As he edged near the common room, he saw that the lights were off except for a few candles. Someone was sitting on a stool, playing their heart out, in the dark. Harry was confused.

He walked closer to the candle light, grateful that whoever this was had their back turned to him. It was a girl, he could tell, by her figure and hair, but who was she?

Then she began to sing a song that was full of yearning.

"**I don't think that passenger seat**

**Has ever looked this good to me**

**He tells me about his night**

**And I count the colors in his eyes"**

Harry was in awe, she was in love and he knew it. But why was she alone?

"**He'll never fall in love he swears**

**As he runs his fingers through his hair**

**I'm laughing cause I hope he wrong**

**I don't think it ever crossed his mind**

**He tells a joke, I fake a smile**

**That I know all his favorite songs**

**And ..."**

She paused, why did she pause? Harry wanted her to keep going; he felt her emotions so clearly. He begged her in his mind to keep playing.

"**I could tell you his favorite colors green**

**He loves to argue, born on the seventeenth**

**His mother's beautiful; he has his father's eyes**

**And if you ask me if I love him,**

**I'd lie"**

He was right, she was in love, but this guy had to be completely blind. Who was this mystery girl? Harry wanted so much to ask her, but then she would stop playing.

"**He looks around the room**

**Innocently overlooks the truth**

**Shouldn't a light go on?**

**Doesn't he know I've had him memorized for so long?**

**He sees everything black and white**

**Never let anybody see him cry**

**I don't let nobody see him wishing he was mine"**

Wow, she was amazing. The music was so clear to him, so full of yearning and love. Who was the idiot who couldn't see how amazing she truly was?

"**I could tell you his favorite colors green**

**He loves to argue, born on the seventeenth**

**His mother's beautiful, he has his father's eyes**

**And if you ask me if I love him,**

**I'd lie**

**He stands there then walks away**

**My god if I could only say**

**I'm holding every breath for you..."**

She paused again, stifled a sob, and Harry felt his heart ache for her. He wanted to comfort her but she kept on playing.

"**He'd never tell you but he can play guitar**

**I think he can see through everything**

**But my heart**

**First thought when I wake up is**

**My god he's beautiful**

**So I put on my make up**

**And pray for a miracle**

**Yes I could tell you his favorite colors green**

**He loves to argue oh and it kills me**

**His mother's beautiful; he has his father's eyes**

**And if you asked me if I love him**

**If you ask me if I love him**

**I'd lie"**

Harry stood there and watched her wipe a tear from her eye. He crept forward and cleared his throat so as not to startle her. She turned around in a whirl of passion.

"Hermione?"

"Harry? Oh, oh no, you heard me, didn't you? Oh no, you were never supposed to, oh, Harry, I'm sorry, I'll, I'll go."

She turned to walk away from him but he grabbed her right hand in his.

"Wait, please, you never told us you were in love. And who is this idiot who won't notice how amazing you are, Mione? Why did you never tell me you had a guitar? Since when have you played?"

"I've had it since I was twelve, and I didn't tell you because I don't like any one to hear me play."

Hermione blushed in his hold. Harry couldn't help but think how pretty she looked in the soft candlelight.

"Mione, wait, you failed to mention. Who is he?"

"He's someone, Harry."

"Yes, well, a name?"

"How about a song?"

"What?"

"I'll play you a song and then you'll tell me who he is."

"Uh . . . okay . . . sure."

Hermione sat down on her stool, facing Harry. Confident this song would open his eyes. She was trembling, incredibly nervous, but she needed him to know.

Harry heard another melody, different than the last one, as she began to strum the strings.

"**I bet you lie awake at night  
Trying to make up your sweet mind  
Wondering if you'll ever find  
Just what you want  
A home-town number one  
Or a California loaded gun  
But you know you only get one  
Or that's what you thought  
But here's what you've got"**

Harry felt strange, was she singing about him? No . . . she couldn't possibly . . . she looked so pretty in the candlelight, had he mentioned that?****

"I could be your baby blue jeans  
With the holes in the knees  
In the bottom of the top drawer  
I could be your little beauty queen  
Just a little out of reach  
Or the girl living next door  
I'll be your angel giving up her wings  
If that's what you need  
I'd give everything to be your anything"

Oh Merlin, how had he been so stupid?! She loved him and he hurt her. He ignored her feelings and now he regretted it all. But . . . did he love her?****

"If you want hard to get  
If you want...  
All you have to do is let me know  
If you want a bumpy ride  
Or someone with a softer side  
Either one will be alright  
Just let me know  
Cause this is where it goes"  


He could love her, he had always loved her like a best friend, but he really did notice all the little things about her. The way she bit her lip on concentration, the way she slanted her head to the right when she read, and the flecks of gold in her honey-brown eyes. He could very well love her, if only she would've sung earlier.

**  
"I could be your baby blue jeans  
With the holes in the knees  
In the bottom of the top drawer  
I could be your little beauty queen  
Just a little out of reach  
Or the girl living next door  
I'll be your angel giving up her wings  
If that's what you need  
I'd give everything to be your anything"  
**

Hermione slowly saw the realization in his eyes and smiled, she knew he understood what she meant.

**  
"It's not like I'm giving up who I am for you  
but for someone like you it's just so easy to do"  
**

How long had she loved him? Since the first day he fell asleep on her shoulder trying to complete a potions essay. He had been awake for hours, working next to her in the candlelight. Since then she played every night, after he went to sleep, in the candlelight.

**  
"I could be your baby blue jeans  
With the holes in the knees  
In the bottom of the top drawer  
I could be your little beauty queen  
Just a little out of reach  
Or the girl living next door  
I'll be your angel giving up her wings  
If that's what you need  
If that's what you need  
I could be your baby blue jeans  
With the holes in the knees  
In the bottom of the top drawer  
I could be your little beauty queen  
Just a little out of reach  
Or the girl living next door  
I'll be your angel giving up her wings  
If that's what you need  
I'd give everything to be your anything"**

Harry walked forwards and held her in his arms, pressing her softly against his chest. He smoothed her hair down and kissed her forehead. Hermione let herself be held for as long as Harry wanted to, she breathed in that scent that was signature Harry and felt content. He knew, now he knew and she no longer needed to hide it.

Harry moved and spoke, softly, not wanting to ruin the moment.

"I'm sorry Mione, I'm sorry I didn't notice sooner."

"Harry, don't tell anyone I can play."

"I'd never dream of it, it'll be our little secret. If only you'll play for me tomorrow night too, please?"

"For you, anything."

"Mione, can I tell you something?"

"Don't you always?"  
"Seriously, can I?"

"Go ahead Harry."

"I love you Mione, you are my everything."


End file.
